Twist of Fate
by Lady-Serena-Snape
Summary: Warnings for slash, mpreg, chan Harry is 15 at the beginning , and dubious consent. Sirius is dead. A friendship forms before romance between Severus and Harry. If you don’t like it don’t read it.
1. Holy Cow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world.

Warnings for slash, mpreg, chan (Harry is 15 at the beginning), and dubious consent. If you don't like it don't read it.

**Twist of Fate  
Prologue  
Jan 12, 1996  
Harry's Fifth Year  
****Last Day of the Christmas Holiday**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world.

Warnings for slash, mpreg, chan (Harry is 15 at the beginning), and dubious consent. If you don't like it don't read it.

Harry was distracted as he watched the landscapes change quickly outside the Knight Bus' window. After his conversation with Remus he had fallen back into the contemplative daze that had consumed him for the last two days; since _it_ happened.

Harry didn't know how to explain what had happened, but it knew that it had felt wrong. Sirius had been so depressed and all Harry had wanted to do was cheer him up. He had gone up to where Sirius had been feeding Buckbeak. Sirius had been distracted and quiet when Harry approached him…

"_Sirius, are you alright? I was getting kind of worried about you." Harry sat down right in front of his godfather and gently lifted his chin so that Sirius was looking him in the eye. At first the eyes seemed to be unseeing and then they focused. _

"_Oh, Harry I am sorry, I was thinking and I didn't hear you."_

"_I asked if you where alright." Harry's gaze showed every bit of worry he felt. He brushed Sirius' hair out of his face and then let his hand come to rest on a gaunt cheek. "I know that you are lonely here. I wish I could help."_

_Before Harry knew what was happening Sirius' lips were on his and he was being pushed back onto the floor. If felt _so_ wrong for it to be Sirius doing this. True he hadn't really felt anything when Cho had kissed him and he was starting to wonder if he liked girls at all, but this wasn't right._

_Harry struggled under his godfather for a moment, but soon he gave in. He didn't want it, but he would give this to Sirius if it was what he wanted. He didn't want to hurt his godfather's feeling and push him away. He only wanted to be loved._

Harry shook his head from the memories and back to the present. Sirius had taken all of Harry that night and Harry really wondered what the latter consequences would be. Sirius had not said more than two words to Harry since and Harry had told no one nor would he ever.

They would be at the school soon and Harry steeled himself for his return into hell.

XXX

**March 3, 1996**

Harry felt so sick. He had been ill every morning for two weeks now and it showed no signs of stopping. He had almost stopped eating altogether, but then hunger would hit him and he would sneak down to the kitchens under his invisibility cloak.

One thing that Harry was very grateful for was the fact that Snape didn't know. Harry was still haunted by that night with Sirius, but no matter what else Snape had managed to see in Harry's head, he had been able to keep that memory safe.

Ron and Hermione were worried about him, but what else was new. He knew that something had to give or he was going to have to go to Madam Pomfrey.

XXX

**June 21, 1996**

McGonagall had come back that morning. It was a bit of a relief for things to be returning back to normal, but Harry felt none of it, he was numb.

The sickness had all, but vanished. Harry had however, now figured out what was wrong with him. It was hard to miss now that his stomach had stopped being flat and he didn't look as painfully thin as he had for most of his life.

No, Harry knew exactly what was wrong with him; he just didn't want to believe it.

As best as he could figure, Harry was twenty-three weeks pregnant with his now dead godfather's child. This did absolutely nothing for Harry's emotional state.

The term was almost up and Harry knew that this summer would be hell.

XXX

A/N: I adopted this fic from SevsMoonChild Chapters 1-8 1/2 are hers. Tell me what you think. Please review.


	2. Missing Savor

Twist of Fate

**Twist of Fate  
Chapter One  
Missing Savior**  
**June 10, 1996**

Harry had always had good reason to hate summer before, but this year he loathed it. He knew he had gained more than a stone since becoming pregnant and the extra weight did nothing to help abate the heat.

The Dursleys had heeded the Order's warning well and left Harry be. He spent his days inside trying to concentrate on his homework, but little could draw his attention away from the life growing within him.

As his girth expanded it became harder and harder to hide his state and he knew he would have to leave the safety of his reluctant guardian's home soon. He would go first to Diagon Alley, hopefully before the Order realized he was gone, and get some money and new robes that would conceal his ever more obvious waistline.

He was not looking forward to explaining why he disappeared for the remainder of the summer, but no one could know. No one would ever know if he could manage it.

Harry vaguely heard his uncle yelling at him not to use the rest of the hot water, but he ignored it and the water was long cold before he stepped out of the shower. He always thought well in the shower and by the time he was dressed and back in his room he had a viable plan of action.

First thing was first, he packed everything he had back into his trunk with the exception of his remaining gold. He locked everything up and set Hedwig's cage on top. He took a set of plane black robes draping them over the back of his chair and then he sat down at his desk to write to the Order.

XXX

Hedwig winged her way across Surry toward the dark house her master so hated. She didn't know why the humans so liked to spend time at this house, because it felt evil. Her master was not himself as of late and she worried about him. When he had asked her to take this letter to the Order she had felt his apprehension. She wondered if it had anything to do with his egg.

XXX

Remus sat at the kitchen table absently sipping his tea as someone gave a report. He wasn't listening and he really didn't care. He had not been much help since Sirius, his long time lover and friend, had fallen to his death.

He vaguely registered a sudden silence at the table and looked up thinking that he had not noticed someone addressing him, but they were not looking at him. No, they were looking at the snowy owl that had just landed in front of him.

"Hi, girl, what are you doing here? Harry isn't supposed to write until tomorrow." Hedwig just stuck out her leg and waited patently for Remus to remove it and then took off again and flew out of the window.

Remus looked nervously at Albus before opening the letter. All too quickly he dropped it and went pale. "Remus, what is it?" He didn't hear the voices calling him.

He fainted.

Albus grabbed the letter as Molly saw to Remus.

_Remus and everyone else (because I know that this letter will be passed around),_

_I am fine. Do not worry about me and do not come looking for me. I know that you think that I will be in danger, but I cannot stay here any longer. I will not write, nor will I contact you by any other means._

_I do not expect you to understand, but right now I have to think about me and too there is something bigger than me to consider now and I must see that it is safe before I return. It has nothing to do with you, the Order, or Voldemort._

_I am sorry that I cannot trust any of you with this, but neither can I trust anyone else. I might be back in time for start of term, but it depends on what I find out. _

_Merlin, I am rambling. _

_I would be most appreciative if you could retrieve my things from the Dursleys' home for me. I was unable to take them with me and I will certainly need them again come school time._

_Forgive me and know that I _will_ be safe._

_Harry_

Albus was ashen when he looked up, "Harry is gone."

XXX

Harry felt almost relieved when he was able to squirrel away more than enough supplies and money into the small weightless bag and that he did not need to buy additional luggage to weigh him down. It was shear luck that Gringotts was able to provide him with a small flat in muggle London that belonged to his family estate.

He was not supposed to have access to his family estate until his twenty-first birthday, but goblins cared little for rules and much for gold. It took very little for them to be convinced to hand over the keys to the safe house. He was assured that there were numerous wards and unplottable charms on the flat and that he would be safe there so long as he was inside and did not give anyone entry.

The flat was not large, just a single level studio. It was well furnished and totally muggle, but for the wards and charms (not that it bothered Harry to live muggle). The room was all dark colors: blue, black, gray, and silver. It had a cool and clean feel to it, but it felt empty. This was a place that had not been lived in for a long time. It was more than obvious that someone updated the appliances and cleaned regularly, but no one stayed for long.

It would serve Harry for the summer, but if he was forced to find refuge again next year he would look for something not so… lifeless.

XXX

"It is more than obvious that he wrote this letter in a hurry. I assume that he wanted to get wherever he was going before we had a chance to stop him." The order was frantic. Albus had immediately dispatched a group to the Dursley residence, only for them to return with nothing but Harry trunk, Hedwig's cage, and a report of clueless, but ecstatic Dursleys.

"He was seen in Diagon Alley, but the goblins aren't talking. They either don't know or have been paid off." Albus looked at Bill and sighed.

"He must have gone to get gold, but more than that we have know way of knowing. I have been unable to locate him using the charms I established after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We will keep looking, but we must be discreet. The wards at Privet Dr. have refreshed themselves so they will not fall, but someone still may notice that he is not where he should be."

Many heads nodded and the people gathered left again.

Where was their Savior?

XXX

**August 1, 1996**

Harry wasn't sure how the letter found him, but he was sure that any tracking charms had been disabled by the wards. They were a day late, but he had received a fair number of gifts and letters imploring him to return home.

Harry accepted the gifts and broke his own promise by writing the Order a letter.

_Hi,_

_I am fine. I will see you on September first._

_Harry_

It was short and to the point. He was also certain that it would only entice them to keep looking. He sent it off with Pig and then tried to think no more of it.

He had also received his owl results and school letter. He had done well, even making it into potions by the skin of his teeth. He had not done so well in Divination, Astronomy, or History of Magic, but he had not wanted to continue in those anyway.

Hedwig was off and busy. He had been getting as many of his supplies by owl order as he could. He had new robes with built in concealing charms, his new coarse books, and all his other school supplies. The most important thing that Harry had received, however were the books he had ordered on male pregnancy.

He read that it was almost as common as female pregnancy as long as the man's magic level was high enough. Very little was different in the two, but the toll on a man's body was higher. If the carrier (the pregnant male) was not careful during his pregnancy he would become anemic and his muscles would atrophy in order to sustain the child.

The books went into a great deal of detail about what could happen in male pregnancy and pregnancy in general. That alone was enough to give Harry nightmares for weeks, but the horror stories about labor and delivery...

Harry didn't want to think about it, but he had to plan ahead. It took several charms and a few potions to ensure a safe male delivery.

As best as Harry could figure, he was due to deliver on October 10, but it could very by a couple of weeks in either direction.

XXX

**August 30, 1996**

As the summer wore on, Harry decided that cooling charms were a wonderful thing. The muggle air conditioner worked, but it was obviously enhanced with magic. There was no other way that a single window unit could cool the entire flat that well.

It was only two days until term started and Harry was fairly sure that he was ready. The robes did their job and you could not see the now exceptional bulge of his waist.

He often caught himself absently stroking his stomach and talking to the child within. He did know if it was a boy or a girl so he had decided on a name for each; for a boy it would be James Sirius and a girl would be Lily Rose.

He often questioned himself on his choice of names, but he wanted a family and these were family names. He also did not hate his godfather for what he had done, even less now that he knew he was with child.

Sirius, in his momentary insanity (for Harry was certain that is what it had been) had given Harry the one thing he had wished for his whole life. He would honor the man even though the world would never know the part he had played. If Harry could manage it the world would never know that he had a child at all.

As soon as Voldemort was gone he would disappear and he and his child would start a new life.

XXX

**September 1, 1996**

Harry was not the least bit surprised to find several Order members waiting for him on the platform. He was not surprised that he was portkeyed into the headmaster's office as soon as he had been relieved of his luggage. He _was_ surprised to find almost _all_ of the order waiting for him upon his arrival.

"Well, this should be fun." Harry moved carefully so as not to brush against anyone. The robes hid his girth, but they did not make it disappear. He sat in the only empty seat, which put him front and center.

"Now that we know that you are safe, would you care to tell us where you have been." Harry gave Dumbledore a strong look. He was still mad at the man for lying to him.

"No, I would not _care_ to tell you. No, I _will not_ tell you. I was safe and that is all you need to know." There was an outcry in the room as several people protested. Remus stood up and moved towards Harry, but all motion and sound was ceased with a wave of the headmaster's hand.

"Enough!" Albus looked at each person in the face. "If you cannot control yourselves then you will leave. Remus, sit down." Remus looked crestfallen, but obeyed. "Harry please, we were all worried about you."

Harry lowered his head and then looked back up. "I am very grateful that you were worried about me, but I assure you that I was safe and that I did nothing so foolish as to endanger myself more than was absolutely necessary."

"Harry there should have been _no_ danger involved at all. You should have stayed were you were." Remus Cried.

"Maybe he decided to go a little dark on us." Every head in the room turn to Moody.

Harry stood very abruptly and walked to the man extending his left arm. He snatched up the sleeve of his robe and held his arm out. "I would think that of all of us I was the only one who might not be asked to prove them self, but I guess the man _killing_ my parents and causing the _death_ of my godfather means nothing. Let's not even mention the fact that he would _kill me on sight._ No, that should only mean that I would run to him faster. Yes? I AM NOT THE ENEMY HERE!" Harry was livid and he knew he wasn't making a whole lot of since.

"My secrets are my own. I told you in my letter that it had nothing to do with Voldemort or the Order. This is personal and as it is such you will respect my privacy!" Harry hissed loudly.

Harry took several deep breaths. He had read about the mood swings, but without anyone else around to try his temper he had not experienced them to this degree before. He would have to be careful. He moved back to his seat and sat down.

It took a few minutes for the room to recover from his outburst, but when it did there was a wash of whispers. "Harry I will drop this for now. I wish that you could trust me in this." Albus said.

"I already told you that I trust no one with this and I meant _no one._"

"Never the less, I worry, we all worry about you."

"Oh, yes, heaven forbid that you should loose your weapon."

"Now, Harry that was not fair." It was Remus this time and Harry sent him a glare. Harry wanted to yell at him too. He knew that Remus and Sirius were lovers and he wanted to rub the werewolf's nose in it, but he pushed it away.

Suddenly Harry wanted to cry. "I will not now, nor ever discuss this with any of you. It is none of your business."

Albus sighed; there was nothing to be done. Harry had made up his mind and he was enough like his mother to not budge on his decision. "Very well, Harry. I hope that you change your mind, but I will instruct the Order to leave you alone about it."

"Fine, may I have the password into Gryffindor tower? Since I am here so early I would like to go ahead and get my things put way."

"No, I have put you in a set of private rooms. I didn't want to take any chances that someone could get to you. They are right next to Professor McGonagall's in Gryffindor tower and she will show you the way. You other things have already been placed in your room there. I would like to speak with you some more tomorrow, if I may."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, 'More like you don't trust me and want me somewhere that you can keep a better eye on me,' He thought cruelly, but just nodded and stood.

"Alright then, please come here instead of going to breakfast." Harry nodded again and then followed McGonagall out of the room.

Albus wait a moment to be sure they were well out of hearing range. "He is hiding this for a reason. Respect his privacy and give him some space, but I want all of you to watch him. If you figure out what it is let me know." There was a general tone of assent in the room following the statement.

This would most assuredly be an interesting year.

XXX

Please Review.


	3. Labor's for the Birds

Twist of Fate

**Twist of Fate**

**Chapter Two**

**Labor's for the Birds**

**September 22, 1996**

When Albus instructed the Order to watch Harry, he forgot one very important thing: Harry is not an idiot. Within two weeks Harry had confronted most everyone about their no-so-subtle observations.

It was third Sunday from the start of term and Harry was already behind on his school work. No one had ever told him that the teachers drove the sixth years like slave labor.

Ron and Hermione had both taken offence when Harry had turned up with no explanation as to his disappearance over the summer, but he was no more going to tell them than anyone else. He loved his friends dearly, but he was really getting sick of them turning on him at the slightest provocation and he could not risk them blabbing if they got huffy.

He knew that his new quarters were being watched constantly and that they most likely had some kind of observation charm on them. So it was that Harry had taken to going to the Room of Requirement to hide, as it was the one place he could find some peace.

On this particular Sunday Harry had been having some mild cramping off and on through, but when he entered the RoR he was still a bit surprised to find not the comfortable desk and warm fire that he had become used to, but rather a clean white room with a wide bed and twin bassinets.

"Oh, shit." Almost as he said it he felt a hot white pain run through him. He caught onto the side of the bed and braced himself. "No, no, not yet it is too soon," heedless of his protests another pain started in his side and he was forced to pull himself up onto the bed.

"Dobby!" Harry was struggling with his robes and hoping against hope that the little elf would hear him calling. He had not yet spoken with the creature, but he was the one being that Harry had planed on being able to trust with this secret.

"Dobby is here Master Harry Potter sir. Oh, Harry Potter is hurting! Dobby, with go and get the nice mistress Poppy lady."

"No!" Dobby stopped and turned back to Harry. "No, Dobby, you can't tell anyone."

"But, Master Harry is hurting, sir." Dobby began ringing his hands. "Why is you not wanting help?"

"No one can know dobby. You must help me; you are the only one I can trust not to tell. I can trust you can't I dobby?" Harry curled into a ball as another pain hit him. It was going too fast. All the books said that it took a long time to start hurting this bad.

"Of, course master Harry Potter, sir. What is being wrong with you?" Dobby had climbed up onto the bed now and was rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back.

"I am goooo…." Harry cut off as another pain surged, they were getting worse. As it eased he was able to continue. "I am having a baby, Dobby." Harry forced himself to turn onto his back and stretch out.

"How is you having a baby? Dobby is never seeing you being with anyone."

How Harry was able to blush he would never know, but he did none the less.

"It's a long story Dobby and it doesn't matter now anyway." Harry gritted his teeth as another pain struck and a warm rush of fluid was expelled from his body. The relief he felt was only momentary as the pains returned and worse. "Merlin, something is wrong."

Harry had been under the cruciatus curse enough time to know that this was ten times worse. He could lost all track of time as the pains grew steadily worse. "Dobby is not knowing what to do, Harry Potter, sir."

Harry tried to focus his mind on telling Dobby what to do. "Need hot water, need lots of towels, GODS!" Harry tried to breath, but all he could do was scream as a white hot knife pierced his back. "DOBBY!" Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he was taken by blissful darkness.

Dobby was frightened and uncertain what to do. Harry had made him promise to never try and save his life again and Dobby was an elf of his word, but what of the child? He began ringing his hands again. Harry had also told him specifically not to get Poppy, but what of another teacher? Yes, Dobby would find another teacher to help the child and then he would still be an elf of his word.

Dobby focused on the closest teacher's magical signature and vanished from the room.

XXX

Severus Snape was angry. The Potter brat was still being secretive about his disappearance over the summer and no one had found any clues in his behavior other than him vanishing every evening to 'study.'

It was almost ten now and if he was in position he would catch Potter scurrying back to his room just in time for curfew, but he did not see Potter. He waited until almost eleven and still the boy did not return. "You are so getting detention Potter." Severus grumbled to himself.

If he was startled by the sharp crack behind him he did not show it, but rather turned slowly with his wand in his hand. "Master Professor Snapes, sir, I is needing your help, sir."

"What is it you confounded beast?" He tucked his wand back into his sleeve.

"I is being made to promise not to _tell_ anyone, sir, buts you must come with me." Dobby didn't wait for a reply, but rather grabbed hole of Severus' sleeve and they both vanished with a crack.

Severus was outraged when they reappeared in a small white room. "What is the meaning of…" But he trailed off when he caught sight of a unconscious and very pregnant Harry Potter. "Go get Poppy." He growled as he started rolling up his sleeves.

"I is not being able to, sir. He is making me promise, sir."

"Bloody foolish Gryffindor." He grumbled, "Well, you can bloody well go tell Minerva to go get her then. Bring them both here." Dobby looked apprehensive, but soon vanished again.

Severus managed to calm down some before he set to work. "Potter, can you hear me?" He gently tapped Harry's cheek hoping by all that was good that the boy was not about to die on him. "Pot-Harry, come now and please wake up."

Harry vaguely heard someone calling him, but he didn't want to leave the blissful darkness that kept the pain a bay. "Please, Harry, I cannot help you if you don't wake up." Harry reluctantly forced his way back to consciousness only to once again be assaulted by pain.

"That goddamned son of a bitch, if he wasn't dead I'd kill him!" Harry was totally oblivious that the comment had been mad allowed, let alone that there was someone there to hear it. "Please make it stop." Harry groaned pitifully.

"Sh, it will be okay." Harry heard the dark comforting voice and wondered who it belong to. It sounded familiar, but he could not force his brain to register who it was.

"Are you an angel?" He could only hope, for he wanted to die so that the pain might stop.

"No, Harry." Harry gripped the man's hand tightly as another pain ripped through him.

"Please, just let me die." He felt himself begin to fade again, but the warm honey voice wouldn't let him.

"No, Harry you have to stay with me." Harry forced his eyes open and green met black.

"Don't leave me."

"I wont I promise." Harry's delirium continued and Severus began to silently curse the stupid elf. _'He can't follow one simple direction.'_

Just as he truly started to fear for Harry's continued health the door opened letting Minerva and Poppy in. "Thank the heavens. I couldn't tell you how long he has been here, but I am having trouble keeping him awake."

Whatever astonished revelry the two had succumbed to upon seeing the dower potions master hovering over a very pregnant Harry was broken and Poppy hurried forward. "I will handle it from here Severus." Her usual stern manor was a comfort, but when he tried to pull away Harry's grip tightened.

"No, don't leave me, said you wouldn't leave." Severus looked up with pleading eyes only to find no help.

"Stay out of the way and make yourself useful. Get a flannel and wipe down his face." Severus didn't know what to do besides obey.

XXX

Harry's death grip on Severus' hand had not relaxed, not even after he passed out postpartum and no one seemed to be offering him a way out.

Albus and several others were across the small room discussing the birth and its consequences. They did not know who the father was and Severus was not about to say. He didn't know why, but he felt some strange connection to Harry after this experience and didn't want to betray this secret until he knew why it have been so fiercely guarded.

The infants were sleeping peacefully in there basinets and Harry had yet to wake.

"How he has managed to keep this from _everyone_ is far beyond me, let alone why he chose to suffer it alone." Poppy was obviously indignant to the fact that Harry had not trusted her with this. "Has he never heard of patient, healer confidentiality?"

"We may never know why he took this course of action, Poppy. I am sure he had his reasons." Albus looked rather sad.

"He could have died!"

"I know and I feel that I am somewhat to blame. I have given him reason not to trust me this last year and he may have thought that you would pass whatever knowledge he entrusted you with on to me."

Minerva looked stern. "What did you do?"

"That is neither here nor there. Suffice it to say I caused him a great deal of pain."

Severus suddenly felt the hand holding his relax a little only to start trembling. He looked down and saw green eyes full of pain and fear. "Get out." It was barely a whisper, but everyone in the room heard it. Severus moved to stand, but the grip on his hand tightened. "Not you."

Poppy, Albus, and Minerva moved closer to where Harry was resting. "Why, Harry?"

"Did you not hear me? I said, 'get out.'" Albus looked forlorn, but nodded. He shot Severus a pleading look before leaving with Minerva in his wake. Poppy stayed. "You too, Poppy."

"Now see hear young man, I will leave when I am good and ready. This is my Hospital wing and you are my patient." Harry took that moment to look around and indeed he had been moved into the hospital wing. He recognized the small isolation room now. "I will leave you in peace once I have had the opportunity to check you over."

She began moving her wand in the grand sweeping motions of the diagnosis charms that he knew so well. "Well, you are still a bit anemic and you have some tearing that will take awhile to heal, but other than that and some exhaustion, you seem to have come out of it well. You are very lucky young man. If I had not been summoned when I was, you may very well have died. Not only was this your first pregnancy, but you are male, where having twins and are only sixteen. Your body was in no kind of shape for you to try and do this alone. You should be happy to know, however that they are both healthy."

Harry just nodded, feeling appropriately chastised, but then something that Poppy said registered. "Both? Twins?" Harry felt faint again, but managed to keep conscious.

"Didn't you know?" Harry shook his head in the negative.

XXX

A/N: Well? More Sev in this chapter and lots more in the next. Please review.


	4. The Deal

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Deal**

**September 23, 1996**

Poppy carefully showed Harry how to feed, burp, and change his children before at last leaving Harry in peace just as first light was seeping into the sky. Severus had yet to leave and Harry, for reasons unknown, was exceedingly grateful.

Harry could focus on little other than the delicate faces of his children, but his professor's presence was soothing for some reason. He looked up after the two were at last settled.

"I cannot thank you enough, Professor Snape."

Severus looked up from his observations of the children with an unreadable expression on his face. It caused Harry to pause and wonder what the man would do. "You owe me no thanks, Mr. Potter…"

"Harry."

"What?"

"Please call me Harry. I am not my father, no matter how much you may think that I am like him." Severus remained quiet for a moment, but then nodded.

"As I said, you owe me no thanks, _Harry_. It was my duty to do everything in my power to help you." Severus didn't look away again and seemed to be waiting for a response.

Harry couldn't help but fell slightly hurt, "Is that all that I am, 'a duty?' I mean no offence, Professor, but I…" He trailed off, for a moment not certain what to say. "I'm sorry."

Whatever Severus had been expecting to hear it had obviously not been that. "What ever for?"

Harry looked down at his hands. "A lot of things, I suppose. I am sorry that my father and godfather treated you so poorly. I am sorry that I looked into your pensive. I am sorry that I caused you so much grief over the years. I am sorry for whatever harms, injustices, or wrongs in general that you feel I may have committed against you. I'm just sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter, and I know that I already owe you more than I can ever repay. I owe more than a life debt, because I also owe you the lives of my children. My own arrogance almost killed them and me. If it had not been for you and that crazy elf I would have died for my stupidity."

Severus remained silent through Harry's whole speech. He had wanted to hear those words for so long, to see James Potter's progeny humbled, but it did not bring him the satisfaction that he had thought it would. He wanted to snap at Potter and bring him out of it. He wanted the boy to rage and he wanted to see that spark that flared in the boy's eye when provoked, but he could not do it. The boy had been honest and contrite during his apology. "Yes, well I has become my habit to save you from your stupidity. If you truly want to thank me all I ask is for you to explain to be why you did it."

Harry took a deep breath and tried to suppress the tears that were burring his eyes. "Sirius is their father."

"I know that and it does not answer my question." Harry looked up in shock. "You as much as said so when I came to the first time after I found you."

Harry looked back down and gave a sigh of relief that most sill did not know. "I didn't want people to think that he was a rapist."

Severus was confused for a moment and then it struck him full force. "He forced himself on you?" His tone was tight with anger.

"I… he was not in his right mind. I had gone up to check on him the next to last day of the Christmas hols and he was kind of lost in his own little world. He spoke to me, but he didn't really see me. W-when he was… done he called me J- Ja- James and I knew that he hadn't meant it. I don't think that he even remembered. He wasn't a bad man, not to me anyway, but I think that Azkaban got to him more than he let on." Harry was crying by the time that he was done speaking and it took him several moments to regain his composure.

"You will defend him after what he did to you?"

"He didn't mean it!" Severus shook his head.

"Pot… Harry, what he did to you was wrong. It doesn't matter if he meant it or not."

"Don't you think I know that! I didn't want it. I had never wanted anything like that before. I had questioned my sexuality, but I would never have done _anything_ with him. He was my godfather!" Harry covered his mouth with his hand, realizing too late everything that he had said in his anger.

Severus could only look at Harry. The boy had so much anger in him and at the same time so much love. He wanted so badly to be excepted and loved in return that he would for give the rapist that fathered his children. "What have we done to you?" Severus didn't realize he had spoken the thought out loud until Harry answered him.

"You didn't do anything to me." Severus started when Harry spoke.

The boy didn't even realize that he felt no self worth. "Do you not think that you deserve love?"

"Wa… I don't know what you mean." Harry looked away defiantly.

"You are defending him Harry." Severus said incredulously.

"Why shouldn't I? He was my godfather and he cared for me."

"That is what I am saying. Don't you see? You are putting anything and everything, anyone and everyone ahead of yourself. All your defiance to us, your hiding from the order, it was all for show so that you could protect someone else. You'd do anything to protect someone, even the dead. I believe that you would jump in front of an _Avada Kadavra _aimed at LuciusMalfoy if the man were to cry out to you for help. You are so desperate to be loved that you will sacrifice your dignity and anything else so long as you believe that someone _might _care. You don't have to do that."

"Isn't that what the savior is supposed to do? Aren't I supposed to go and martyr myself for the cause?"

"NO! You are supposed to be a boy and live your life."

"I did the _live_ thing remember?"

"This is not living, it is surviving and there is a very real difference. Be happy, date, pull pranks, and aggravate your teachers."

"So then what is your excuse?"

Severus was stunned. Were he and Harry alike in that way? He pushed people away and he made sacrifices, but he did not want desperately to be loved. "No, I am not like you so don't try and make it about me."

"Aren't you? Have you ever really done something for yourself? You have been a spy so long, do you even know who you are anymore." Something in that moment had clicked for Harry. The way Snape had described him rang true, but also of the man in front of him. Harry gave a humorless laugh. "You would hate me for my fathers sake and yet here you are trying to convince my that I am not the worthless spoiled brat that you have always said I was. I'm not by the way."

The last statement broke Severus out of his daze. "Not what?"

"I am not a spoiled brat. Well I might be a brat, I don't know."

"I…" Severus was at a loss. He had not been this open with anyone since his sister died when he was eight. His father had been a good man until the loss of his youngest child and that had made him bitter and cold. All of this open honesty was leaving him without a foothold.

"Everything you saw in my memories last year was real. None of it was fabricated, bad dreams, or wild imagination. My family hates me, they always have. I do not know what it is to be loved."

"I did once upon a time, Harry. I have long since forgotten." They both fell into a melancholy silence for several long moments. It was Severus who broke it at last. "What will you name them?"

Harry looked contemplative for a moment. "The girl is going to be Lilly Rose, but I am reconsidering the boy's name. I don't know it just doesn't seem right for him." Harry looked back at his children, both had black hair and pale blue eyes. Harry knew that the eye would likely darken to either green or gray, but it didn't matter. They were perfect in every way and Harry knew that if nothing else they would be the family he had always longed for.

He looked up and saw his professor watching him. "I wonder, sir, if you would do be the honor of allowing me to name him after you?" Severus looked startled.

"Whatever for?"

"You may not like me, hell you may hate me, but you have always been honest with me and you never really treated me any worse than any other Gryffindor." Severus didn't know what to say to that. He had treated the boy like hell.

"I don't hate you." Harry just sat watching him. "Your father and godfather were a different matter and I took out my hatred toward them on you, but I never actually hated _you_."

"James Severus Potter." Harry stated calmly.

"No, don't use my first name if you want to name him after me use my middle name." Harry gave him a questioning look.

"James Shay, Shay means 'a gift'."

"And so they are. Thank you professor."

"It is my honor Harry and remember what I said. You are worthy to be loved and you do not have to sacrifice yourself for it."

Harry nodded them smirked, "I'll make you a deal. You help me except love and I'll help you. It is a fare trade, don't you think?" Harry looked hard at his professor and he in turn looked hard back.

Severus suddenly stuck out his hand. "It's a deal, Harry, but you must call me Severus, unless we are in call."

"Deal."

Sorry it is taking so long to update. I have started back to school, and I'm taking 3 classes. While 3 classes don't sound so bad, I can tell you that 2 of them aren't that bad. It is my main class that I actually have to go to class for: Anatomy and Physiology. I'm also taking a business English and a Health Information Management class. The last 2 are online, so I can work on them when I want to. I'm almost done with A Charmed MisConception, I'm part way through Katie's Choice, Bound and Broken, A Forgotten Moment, and Surprise for a Future Potion's Master. I'm half through revising Chapter 2 of Getting His Life Back. I'm adding some more chapter 4 of Twist of Fate. I hope to give you something by Friday at the earliest and Monday the latest.


	5. Intervention

**Twist of Fate  
Chapter 4  
Intervention **

The babies were almost a month old and Lily was crying… again. It seemed odd to Harry that Lily was the crier while James was so quiet, but he had learned quickly that his two children were not to be underestimated and they often caught him in preconceptions.

"Aren't you going to get her?" Harry looked up from his homework and met black eyes watching him from over a book. Often now he and Snape would enjoy a quiet evening together as they both worked or read.

"No," Harry stated firmly looking back down to his papers, "She is just being fussy. If she needed something or something had upset her, her cry would be different."

There was silence for a long moment causing Harry to look back up. Severus was staring at Harry with unabashed disbelief. "What?"

"You are just going to let her cry?" Harry felt a smirk pull at his lips.

"Why, Professor Snape, if I didn't know better I would think that you were concerned." Harry watched him as he stiffened and then looked back to his book. Harry returned to his papers.

Lily had continued to cry and in exactly 64 seconds Severus Snape got up from his chair and disappeared into the nursery. Harry had to hold back a grin. Severus had no clue what he was in for. Lily would stop crying once the man picked her up, but as soon as he set her back down she would cry again. You had to leave her be or she wouldn't settle down until she had exhausted herself. Even if she fell asleep in your arms she would wake almost as soon as you put her down.

When left alone she would realize that crying was not getting her what she wanted and, given about five minutes she would settle back down again.

Harry heard Lily quiet for a few moments and then start to cry again, stop then cry, and then stop again. All this took about five minutes and Harry was trying not to laugh.

Harry was by no means cruel and it did bother him somewhat listen to his daughter cry without going to her, but he had to train himself and her. Everything he had read on parenting told him that when you had a fussy baby like that you needed to _NOT_ indulge them or they would forever by fussing.

Harry heard Lily fuss again and then Severus reappeared and sat back in his chair. Harry looked at him expectantly.

"You were right."

"Thank you." Harry, without realizing it leaned across the small gap that separated them and placed a kiss on Severus' ample nose. Realizing what he had done, Harry blushed and put his head down.

Neither said anything as they went back to their respective tasks and soon enough Lily stopped crying.

A couple of hours later both Lily and James were crying because they were hungry and wet. Harry then looked at Severus and said "Now is the time to go see what is wrong with them, but they are probably wet and hungry. If you listen to the different tones of the cry then you can tell what they need." Severus nodded and they both headed towards the nursery. Harry picked up Lily and Severus picked up James. They each changed a baby and went to the kitchenette to fix their bottles. After the babies were fed and burped they were put back down for bed time. Soon it was time for curfew, and Severus was getting ready to leave. Harry walked him to the door and before Severus left they kissed.

Sorry to end it here and that it's so short. I'm working on chapter 5 and hope to post soon. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I'm working on a new group where I can post all of my responses. I'm think about a blood adoption for Severus and the twins in a later chapter. Tell me what you think. I'll try and do a poll for it. Serena


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank everyone for their patience. I have some ideas about how I want certain stories to go and I would like your opinions on some of my ideas. Some of my stories will be put on hold until I can finish some of the others.

Put on Hold for the moment will be:

The Killing Club

Surprise For A Future Potion Master

Getting His Life Back

Bound and Broken

I will try to post another chapter of Bound and Broken before I put it on hold. I'm working on Getting His Life Back since it is a lot like one of Mione5's fiction.

I am almost finished with A Forgotten Moment I have maybe 3 more chapters to go. I'm not sure about doing a sequel to it yet.

I'm going to focus on these stories for now.

A Charmed MisConception

Twist of Fate

A Muggle's Way of Life

Katie's Choice

I hope to have something post really soon.

Thank you for your patience again,

Serena


End file.
